Ebon Host
A cult of Grandfather Nurgle centered around a warband of space marines. Based on a derelict plague ship, the Hades-class Heavy Cruiser Melancholy, the cult lives a semi-nomadic lifestyle roaming Sector Deus and its neighbours though it frequently visits The Grave in Subsector Tyranus. They take a special interest in studying diseases as much as they spread them. Currently lead by Vex the Afflicter. Background The cult traces its origins when in M38 when a space marine apothecary of unknown origin appeared before the Monophysite forge deep in the Grave and pledged his allegiance to them until such time that his new masters considered him to have rendered service of equal to what the forge provided for him. Recent History In 347.M41 Ebon Host, Nurglite Warband of Traitor Astartes attacked Imperial pilgrim ship "Dutiful Mule" in Subsector Cryptus. Sister Agatha of the Order of Bloody Tears with a dozen of her sisters managed to beat them back heroically, however their threat still remains. In 348.M41 the Ebon Host attacked the Shrine World of Artoria, but were defeated by the Ghosts of Retribution in Operation Wild Hunt. Beliefs The cult believes in Grandfather Nurgle wholeheartedly as true worshippers rather than merely as a source of power. They wish to create mortal frames strong enough to contain the most virulent diseases of their deity. They believe that one day when the Ebon Host is ready it will make a pilgrimage to Nurgle’s garden and each and every brother will take in the full extent of Nurgle’s rot and survive to spread it to the mortal realm. A few are more ambitious and wish to study the garden and create more potent versions of its sickness as a gift to the Plague God. Rituals The host is noted for praying in the direction of the Garden of Nurgle or its closest approximation. The fact that it is located in the warp where direction is meaningless is a source of great confusion and debate among members. The cult uses the many slaves from the many worlds it raids as a source of new recruits. Of those that survive long enough in the plague ship a small fraction are deemed not only strong enough to survive the implantation procedure but also possessing the aptitude to not only be a disciple of Nurgle but the passion in the study of plagues. Those who survive are known to conduct surgeries on themselves with the aid of their brothers to pass the time and to further their goal of becoming the perfect host for Nurgle’s plagues. Numbers It is unknown just how many space marines the cult has. Imperial Logisticians estimate the cult since its formal independence from the Monophysites to have moderately expanded its number of space marines to about half a company. To say nothing of the countless cultist and aspirants that makes up the vast bulk of the Ebon Host. A small Monophysite contingent swayed to worship the Plague God has also been reported. At least a dozen plague marines of the Ebon Host were confirmed killed by the Ghosts of Retribution during the warbands attack on Artoria, and it is likely that many more were killed during the destruction of their ship and the orbital bombardment of their ground positions. Fleet It is unknown how many if any warp worthy vessels the cult posses. It can be safely assumed that they have a few vessels as a means of transport between worlds. Outside of sorcery conventional warp travel would be their only means of transport. One of the Ebon Host's most powerful vessels, a Hecate-class Heavy Cruiser, was destroyed by the Ghosts of Retribution during the Ebon Host's raid on Artoria. The Melancholy meanwhile fled back to the Grave. Combat Doctrine In the few surviving records of the cult waging war, they have exhibited typical warfare associated with those devoted to Nurgle. Infecting their enemies with virulent plagues and using the newly risen dead as bolter fodder when battle is joined. A few of the scant accounts make mention of creatures made out putrid flesh of various shapes and sizes fighting with disturbing resilience. Category:Heretic